<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Books and Kisses by Lulukaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915101">Books and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw'>Lulukaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is too absorbed in a book. Sylvain needs attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Books and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been talking about something. Sylvain couldn't remember what exactly. He'd stopped speaking at some point, then listening. It didn't seem to bother Claude, silent again and absorbed as he was in a strategy book. Sylvain was just as absorbed as him, but in something else entirely. His head resting on his arms he was observing Claude. He watched as he turned a page delicately with the faintest rustling sound, his thumb unconsciously caressing the paper as he read. His shoulders were just a little slumped and his face for once completely relaxed. He looked at his eyes but the clear green irises were mostly hidden from his view by long lashes as he read the lower lines of the page. Sylvain’s eyes went down to his lips instead. They were half-open and expressionless, showing how focused he was. They would move sometimes, silently repeating a word or a sentence he found interesting. Sylvain had half a mind to touch him, trace his lips, his jawline. He didn’t want to bother him. As he kept watching, he noticed the corners of Claude’s lips rising in an almost imperceptible smirk. He didn’t have to wonder for long at the reason of this smile:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should stop looking at me like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what?" Sylvain answered absent-mindedly, still lost in his contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you want to kiss me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sylvain’s turn to smile. But Claude was not looking at him. He had not even turned his head from the pages, had merely given him a sidelong glance before continuing to read. He looked just as focused as earlier, as if he hadn’t said anything but Sylvain knew he was waiting. He leaned closer to him and the book to force Claude to see him and said with a bright, teasing smile:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I don't stop?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Claude take a quick look around instead of answering him and instinctively followed his gaze. The library was mostly empty at this hour except for the librarian and the usual few bookworms sitting at tables across from theirs. They looked too busy to notice anything but they were still in their line of sight. But before he could turn back to Claude, something suddenly obstructed his view and he felt a hand cup his face. His surprised gasp was stifled by warm lips on his own. It didn’t take more than a fraction of a second for Sylvain to react to the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Claude’s head to pull him even closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the smell of Claude’s hair and of the open book he’d lifted to shield them from the rest of the room mingling in a peculiarly galvanising fragrance. It lasted for a few seconds only, too few for Sylvain to deepen the kiss his liking, to play with Claude’s hair, caress his neck and his face to his heart’s content, but enough to make him yearn for more. These were the only seconds Claude seemed ready to allow him however as, too soon, he pulled back and away from Sylvain. By the time he opened his eyes again, the book was back on the table and Claude had already returned to reading it as though nothing had happened. But this time his head was slightly tilted towards him, an amused smile dancing on his lips that seemed to dare him to try and go further. Mirroring his smile although with a hint of frustration, Sylvain went back to his contemplation as well but with a new idea in mind. Now he had to think of a way to take Claude out of his book and the library for good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>